parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades
Hades is the main villain from Hercules. He played Mr. Tweedy in Human Run He is Mrs. Tweedy's husband He played Bib Fortuna in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He played Kai in Kung Fu Outback 3 He is a Evil Yak He played Shere Khan in The Ohana Book He is a tiger He played Two-Face in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a deformed villain He played Davy Jones In Pirates Of The Caribbean Style He is ruler of the sea He played Darkseid In Superman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is an alien warlord He played The Magic Mirror in Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals He is a mirror He played Undertow (Larger Size) in The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a shark He played Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Bear He is a voodoo magician He played Professor Screweyes in We're Back! An Animal's Story (TheMichaelCityMaker Version) He is a circus professor He played Alyosius O'Hare in The Cat (The Lorax; 2012) He is a mayor He played Sa'luk in Hiccupladdin 3: The King of Thieves and Chrisladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a thief He played Clavius in The Lioness Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (aka The Swan Princess 2: Escape from castle mountain) He is a sorcerer He played Rasputin in Pocastasia He is an evil monk He played Firelord Azulon in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a ruler of the Fire Nation He played Scar in the Olympius King and the Russian King He is an evil lion In Dimitriladdin and Dimitriladdin 2: The Return of Hades He is a sorcerer He played Pirate with a hot water kettle in Kimiko Pan He is a pirate with a hot water kettle He played Vlad Vladikoff in Sulley Hears a Who! He Is A Vulture He played Thrax in Mike Jones He is a Virus He played the Clown in The Brave Little Fox He is a clown He played Banzai in The Watterson King He is a Hyena He played Yosemite Sam in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a cowboy He played SkyTrain Mark I #109 * He is a non-playable He played SkyTrain Mark I #126 * He is a playable with Pop Roberts He played SkyTrain Mark I #130 * He is a crows nest Portrayals: * In Baltcules Played by Steele * In Dodgercules Played by Scarface * In Todcules Played by Farley Fox * In Daffycules and Gofrettecules Played by Negaduck * In Trampcules Played by Carface * In Simbacules Played by Scar * In Dannycules Played by Cat R. Waul * In Jascules Played by Jean-Claude * In Rincules Played by Shao Kahn * In Starfirecules Played by Mr. Lunt * In Erikacules Played by Evil Mirror * In Kai-Lancules Played by Sheldton J. Plankton * In Kovucules Played by Dagnino * In Petercules Played by Captain Hook * In Skunkules Played by Shere Khan * In Mickey Mouse (Hercules) Played by Pete * In Orinocules Played by Maximus I.Q. * In Kimikules Played by Venom (from The Spectacular Spider-Man) * In Kermicules Played by Grundel the Toad * In Yellow Kirbycules Played by Jessie (Pokemon) * In Kovucules (CoolZDane Style) Played by The Brain Gallery: Hades in Hercules.jpg|Hades in Hercules Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Hercules Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Demons Category:Ancient Greek gods Category:Gods Category:Funny Characters Category:Funny villains Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Venom and his Villain Buddies Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Yellow Characters Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Brothers Category:Manly Villains Category:Uncles Category:Fathers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Bullys Category:Disney Villains Category:Maleficent and Hades Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Devils Category:Mean Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Villains That Defeated Heroes Category:Ñûÿùìö